Roses of Death and LoveKytana's Story
by Kuja Tribal
Summary: This is for my roleplaying friends of Kytana Hojo. If ya don't rp with her, ya might not get it. ;


(Okay, this is a story that I made for myself and my roleplaying  
friends. This is my character, Kytana Hojo and her Turk friends, after  
the death of the Rufus she was dating. It's okay if you don't get it,  
it's mostly for those that roleplay with my Kytana anyway. ^^;; Now,  
onto the show.)  
  
Kytana slowly made her way into the bar in Midgar, pulling her  
grey hair out of its ponytail as she walked her baby stroller over to  
brown-haired friend Tseng Nojima, her green eyes lighting up with  
happiness.  
  
"Say hi to Uncle Tseng, son!" She giggled and watched her son,  
Seth Alain ShinRa, gurgle and try to point at Tseng. "The Jenova  
that's in him makes him slightly more developed than most babies; I  
guess." She smiled as Tseng nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Kytana. I'm sure Seth will grow up to be a  
fine man." Kytana's smile widened as Tseng's wife, Aeris Nojima,  
stepped through the door. She giggled and ran over to Tseng, huggling  
him with a smile. He blushed and Aeris sat down on his lap.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you guys alone? Ya know, fooly cooly?..."  
She winked and Aeris and Tseng blushed.  
  
"Well, anyway--" Kytana turned her head to see her friend Reno  
saunter through. She noticed Tseng's scowl and she sighed. "Hi, Reno!"  
She smiled and waves as he sat down, as far away from Tseng as  
possible.  
  
"Hey, Kytana." She walked over to Reno, leaving Seth in the care  
of Tseng and Aeris. She sat next to Reno and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I asked you to come so you could talk to Tseng--not so you  
could sit here and be anti-social!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Look at him--he does not want to talk." Kytana smiled at him.  
  
"Why don't you try instead of complaining?" Reno nodded and  
Kytana stood and walked over to Tseng, taking a seat across from him  
when his daughter Katrina stalked in, making an effort to look as cool  
as possible.  
  
Katrina, now Kytana's enemy, glared at her as she sat down next  
to her father. Kytana returned the glare coldly, remembering what  
Katrina had done to hurt her, and what she'd done to return the favor.  
  
Jakarta, now Kytana's newest ex, had be seduced by Katrina when  
Kytana introduced them. She meant it as a test, and obviously Jakarta  
had failed. Kytana, then angered from finding out that they were  
thinking of getting married from Tseng, of all people, returned the  
favor by ruining a relationship one of her friends were having.  
Needless to say, Katrina was pissed--but Kytana didn't care. She felt  
the winds of change coming--and fast.  
  
Kytana looked at Aeris and Tseng. Their cuteness reminded her of  
Rufus, and that thought had brought a sad smile to her face.  
  
She had never known a man like her Rufus ShinRa--nor would she  
ever. Even the man's name brought her heart from the brink of  
destruction, and she all but went crazy after his death. Suicide was  
what Jakarta had said the day he had told her. He also said that he  
was Rufus reincarnated. Kytana couldn't, nor would she, believe that.  
They were two completely different people--now she knew that. Rufus  
wouldn't leave her.  
  
"Well...." Kytana blinked as the bar door opened yet again, this  
time bringing her step-brother Sephiroth into it. Kytana is Kytana  
Hojo; clone of her step-brother Sephiroth, step-daughter of Professor  
Hojo--but she didn't mind.  
  
Sephiroth wasn't cold hearted like the rumors said. He was  
anything but, cracking jokes or helping others when he could. He was  
pleasant enough to be around--when he wasn't being an ass, which was  
pretty much all the damn time.  
  
"Hey." Sephiroth nodded and sat down on his couch, made  
especially for him by him.  
  
"What's up?..." Kytana asked curously as she patted his back.  
  
"Nothin'. How about you?"  
  
"Nothin' goin' on around here, either." They sat for a moment in  
silence, when the door opened once more, this time bringing the one  
person that Kytana loathed the most: Jakarta Contras. They exchanged  
looks before Kytana snubbed him, turning her nose up and looking back  
at Tseng before Katrina, obviously overjoyed that he was here, ran  
into his arms. Kytana nodded at Tseng, then stood and moved past  
Sephiroth, heading for the stairs and the inn part of the bar, as  
Reeve, Sheila, and Elena walked in.  
  
"Good night, Tseng."  
  
"Kytana...--"  
  
"Good night." Everyone watched as she took Seth up the stairs  
grumpily. Tseng lifted Aeris off his lap and stood to follow when,  
suddenly, Jakarta's voice rang out through the bar.  
  
"Sit down. I need to talk to her anyway." Katrina pouted as  
Jakarta kissed her cheek. "I'll be back. I promise." She nodded and  
pulled away and Jakarta headed up the stairs, looking for Kytana.  
  
Kytana sat in her room, crying as Seth tugged on her hair in an  
effort to cheer her up.  
  
"I seem to be crying a lot lately, huh, Seth?.." She whispered  
as she heard a knock on the door. She dried her tears and sighed.  
"Unless your name is Tseng, Aeris, Reno, or Rufus ShinRa, I don't want  
to talk."  
  
"It's me, Kytana. Open the door." Kytana's eyes narrowed. She  
sat Seth down in his crib as he fell asleep as Jakarta spoke.  
  
"No. Leave."  
  
"Kytana--"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you! You've hurt me enough! Leave!"  
Kytana stood and walked to the door as Jakarta spoke again.  
  
"We need to talk. Please--" Kytana opened the door, cutting him  
off.  
  
"You said that you love me. I trusted you and broke my heart.  
Your will power and attention span is as short as a kid with ADD." She  
hissed. Kytana attemtped to close the door as Jakarta held it open.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm leaving Seth with one parent. It isn't safe,  
nor morally right. I want to help you support our son." Kytana shook  
her head with a bitter smile.  
  
"He's not your son. He is Seth Alain ShinRa not Seth Contras. I  
did not realize that you and Rufus were two completely different  
people until today. I'm glad I found out soon rather than later."  
Jakarta opened his mouth to speak and Kytana interrupted. "One more  
thing," She whispered, wrapping a hand behind his neck and pulling him  
into a kiss, engulfing her mouth on his, slipping her tongue into his  
mouth for a minute before pulling away and fiercely back-handing him.  
"Have a great life." She slammed the door, locked it, and stomped back  
to her bed for rest.  
  
(Okay, so that was the first chapter. Oh, and just to let all that  
roleplay with Kytana know, this was written on 2/13/04 and it's from  
Kytana's POV, so if I got something wrong, it's her fault. *points to  
Kytana, who's reading a book, smoking a cigarette*..o.o;; Ja ne!) 


End file.
